The fabrication of semiconductor devices occurs via a plurality of processes, each of which is designed to perform a specific process on the semiconductor device. Many of these processes employ volatile solvents having a low heat of vaporization. For example, a cleaning bath may submerge substrates in a heated chemistry, the vapors of which are potentially harmful (e.g., combustible and/or harmful to humans and/or the environment). Government and/or industry often set acceptable vapor emission levels for these chemistries (e.g., low emission levels). So that the concentration of potentially harmful vapors will not exceed a recommended level, an exhaust system having a pump adapted to pump gases from the processing region is typically employed. Occasionally, however, the exhaust system may clog or may fail, causing the exhaust rate to be insufficient for maintaining the recommended level. In such circumstances, harmful vapors may accumulate. Thus, a safety hazard may result from a clogged or failed exhaust system.